


Proposal Dogs

by EeveeGurl



Series: Love, Dogs [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Anal Fingering, Belle is adorable, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snobby people, anal penetration, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeGurl/pseuds/EeveeGurl
Summary: It's almost Christmas time, but it's not Christmas that's on Daryl's mind.





	Proposal Dogs

It was close to Christmas when Daryl decided he would pop the question to his beautiful vet boyfriend. He grabbed Maggie and Rosita to take them into the city, one for little Hershel’s checkup and two to get their opinions on a ring and how he should ask Paul to marry him. The girls were both very eager to help him and Maggie was happy to get out of the house. Since she’d given both she still wasn’t allowed to do any kind of work until she fully healed, so she was stuck inside all day. Some time in the city would be heaven for her.

Paul was doing a lot better. He still wasn’t at the same muscle mass he’d been at before he’d been shot, but he was getting there. He spent time in the gym and helping rebuild the stables. Starlight was happy to be spending time out in the corrals, and she’d been even happier when she saw Paul. She’d barely left his side since, so Paul had Daryl teach him to ride and now rode the horse wherever he went.

Once Daryl parked the car, he got out and got the stroller out of the trunk. He got it set up for Maggie and she attached the car seat to it. Little Hershel was sleeping soundly. She thanked Daryl and pushed the stroller over to the sidewalk. Rosita followed her and Daryl led them to the shopping district with all the jewelry stores, restaurants, and the mall. They stopped for some coffee and a bit of lunch before going on into the jewelry stores. The first four being a bust as Daryl couldn’t find anything he thought would be perfect for Paul.

They walked through a few kids stores for baby clothes and toys for little Hershel. When they got to the mall they stopped for lunch and so Maggie could feed the baby. They ate some delicious burgers and Daryl had a beer but drank water as soon as he finished the beer. He wouldn’t drink anymore cause he had a long drive home once they were finished in the city. They went to a small animal store in the mall and Rosita spotted a cute, pink dog sweater that had silver writing on it.

“Daryl! Look at this!” She held it out for him to see. “It says will you marry my daddy! You could put it on Belle!”

The cowboy grinned when he saw it. “It’s perfect!” He bought the pink cowboy boots and cowboy doggy hat that went with it. “She’s gonna look so damn cute.” He got the biggest sizes they had, hoping they would fit the huge mastiff. Belle was a sweet dog, but she was fierce when it came to protecting them, especially Paul and little Hershel now.

They left the pet store and started toward the jewelry stores. He was just about to give up after another three stores but decided to try one more. He walked in with the girls and started looking in the glass cases. He got to the third case when he spotted a simple titanium band with diamonds embedded all around and outlined by sapphires. It was perfect. He hadn’t wanted to get Paul anything fancy since he wore gloves a lot and could easily lose a diamond that way. He looked up when a lady in a nice skirt suit walked up to him. 

“Can I help you with anything?”  
“Yeah, could I see the titanium band with the diamonds and sapphires?” The woman nodded and grabbed the keys from the register. Rosita and Maggie walked over and he showed them the ring he was wanting to see. 

“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Maggie breathed softly. “The sapphires would match his eyes.” 

Rosita nodded in agreement. “He’s gonna love it.”

The sales lady came back over and bent down a bit to unlock the door. She slid it open and pulled out the cushion the ring sat in. She placed it on the top and Daryl carefully took the ring out of the cushion to get a better look at it. He smiled. “S’perfect.” He looked up at the woman, who was giving him a bit of a disgusted look. 

Since they were going to be walking around a lot, he’d opted for some more comfortable clothes. So, he was wearing some torn, stained jeans and a black tank top under a worn flannel that was fraying at the edges. He raised an eyebrow at her when she snatched the ring out of his dirty hands. They weren’t even dirty, they were just a little stained from him changing the truck’s oil that morning before they left. Maggie and Tara also gave the woman shocked glares. 

“I highly doubt you could afford this ring. With the way you’re dressed, I doubt you have $1500 to spend.” She grabbed a rag and poured some cleaner on it and started wiping it down. 

“You fuckin-”

“Rosita, it’s fine.” Daryl pulled out his wallet and pulled out fifteen one hundred dollar bills and an extra hundred and a twenty for the taxes. “S’about that much right?” He tossed them on the counter. 

Her eyes widened and she stared at the bills and at his wallet which still had several hundred dollar bills, twenties, and fifties in it. “Y-Yes, Sir.” She put the ring in the cushion and close the box it was in. She picked up the bills. “I’ll just check you out over here.” She closes and locked the door and walked over to the register. “I’ll just need your driver’s license.” Daryl followed her, smirking a bit. He loved proving people wrong. He pulled his license out of his wallet and handed it over. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw his name. “Y-You’re Daryl Dixon… of Dixon Estates?”

The cowboy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah. So, I guess you owe me an apology fer assuming I couldn't afford the perfect ring fer my perfect boyfriend. Of course, ya know, I could always talk to the owner of this place. He ‘n I are pretty tight friends since he often buys horses from me fer his own ranch. I helped him get his first racin horse a few years back-”

“O-Of course, sir!” Her face was pale. “I-I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I assumed!” She quickly cashed him out, throwing in some jewelry cleaner and a matching ring into the bag for free. “Just please don’t tell the owner.” 

Daryl took the bag and put his driver’s license back in his wallet, which then went into his back pocket. He hadn’t meant to get the free matching ring, but he wasn’t going to argue. If the owner wanted him to pay for it, he would. Rosita and Maggie both glared at her as they walked out of the store. The cowboy took the rings out and looked at them. His would have to be a bit bigger, so if they had to get them resized, they would. He smiled at the girls. “Let’s go home, ladies. I gotta cook up a nice meal fer my man and propose.”

On the drive home, they all talked about what Daryl should make for himself and dinner tonight. They would eat on the heated balcony outside their room so they could be alone. When they got home, Daryl searched around the house to make sure Paul wasn’t home. He knew the man had gone to the clinic that morning, but they’d been gone all day, so he wanted to make sure Paul wouldn’t get suspicious. The house was thankfully empty, so he started on dinner, making Paul’s favorite chicken dish. He got the chicken in the oven on an iron skillet to finish cooking and finished up the sides of loaded mashed potatoes and home made stuffing. 

The side door int he kitchen opened and Paul stepped in. He blinked when he saw Daryl in an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ and the rancher cooking. He smiled and shut the door. “What’re you doing?” He asked as he walked up to his lover and kissed his cheek. 

“Makin us some dinner.” He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Paul’s shoulder to bring him closer. 

Paul looked down at the oven and frowned. “That’s not gonna be enough for everyone.” He reached in and stole a bit of the stuffing and hummed happily. 

Daryl chuckled. “I ain’t cookin fer everyone tonight, baby. This is jus fer you ‘n me. We’re gonna have a little date night in our room.” He kissed the vet’s hair and pulled away so he could grab two plates down. He had Rosita and Maggie setting up the table on the balcony and had the heater on it warming up. “So, why don’t you go to our room ‘n shower ‘n put on somethin nice?”

Paul eyed him in a playfully suspicious way. “Alright.” He kissed the cowboy sweetly before walking away. He went up to their room, trying to get a look at the balcony but the doors were shut and the curtains drawn closed. He shook his head and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He took his time, grooming his beard and pubes. He’d gotten waxed the other day when he went to a spa day with the girls. They kept lube in the shower, so he used a bit to get himself ready. He never knew when Daryl might want to have sex. Once he’d finished his shower, he went into the connected closet and picked out some nice jeans and a dark blue henley. He pulled his hair back after dying it into a ponytail. As he was pulling some shoes on, he heard music playing in their room. 

Taking a moment to calm his nervous heart, he opened the bathroom door. Candles were lit on every surface and the balcony doors were opened. Music played from their radio under the TV. A table was set on the balcony with the chicken dinner Daryl had made. The cowboy stood next to it. He’d changed into some dark blue suit pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a matching vest. His hair was pulled back with a few bangs framing his eyes. Paul couldn’t help but stop and stare. He could feel the heat and need coursing through him despite how tired he was. His lover walked up to him and took his hands into his own. The cowboy put Paul’s hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him closer by his hands on his hips. He started leading Paul in a slow dance to match the song playing on the radio. 

Paul swallowed thickly. They’d never done something as romantic as this. In fact, no one had ever done something this romantic for him. He stared up into Daryl’s eyes, feeling thoroughly seduced, and he loved it. Daryl started singing along softly and the vet melted. Daryl’s voice was deep and perfect for this song. He turned in the man’s arms, hands going above his head as he started dancing and swaying against his boyfriend’s body. The tips of Daryl’s fingers slipped under his shirt, lightly teasing along his pant line and belly button. He could feel a form starting to bulge in the older man’s suit pants. 

The song finished and Daryl pulled away. Paul whined for a moment before he was led to the balcony. He’d expected it to be cold since it was the beginning of winter, but it was quite warm. There was still a slight chill in the air, but not enough to send them back inside. Daryl pulled his chair out for him and Paul slowly sat down. He smiled as Daryl poured some wine for them and sat down. He took a bite of the chicken and hummed softly. It was his favorite. Lemon pepper chicken with just a hint of spice to it. 

He looked at the man across the table from him, blushing a bit at the intense affectionate and loving look in the man’s eyes. “So, what is all this?”

The cowboy smiled and took a sip of his wine. “What? I can’t spoil my boyfriend every once in a while?” He teased. 

Paul chuckled. “I didn’t say that.” He whispered and took another bite of the chicken. “This is beautiful, Daryl. Thank you.”

The cowboy smiled. “I do have ulterior motives, but… I promise they ain’t nothin bad.”

“If your ulterior motives include making love to me tonight, I will readily tear my clothes off for you and lay down in that bed right now.” Paul almost giggled at the blush on the cowboy’s cheeks. They’d had sex several times now, but the cowboy was still so shy just talking about it. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “That is one of the motives, but I promise you’ll want what comes before that.” He took a second sip of wine to calm himself from just pouncing his boyfriend and started eating again. 

Paul pouted for a moment, but he chuckled and went back to eating and drinking. They finished about ten minutes later and Daryl stood up to take their plates. He told Paul to stay put and he’d bring dessert and Paul’s present up. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. The vet stayed seated at the table, sipping his third glass of wine and enjoying the sound of the soft music in the bedroom and the sound of the horses in the corrals and the cows in the pastures. His life was so perfect now. What more could Daryl give him?

The door was suddenly shoved open and Belle came running in and right up to him. He chuckled when he saw the pink cowboy hat and boots on her. He set his glass down and bent over to pet her. “Look at you! You look so cute!” This couldn’t be the present Daryl was talking about. They dressed her up all the time in costumes because she loved it. Daryl walked in as well, shutting the door behind him. He stood in the balcony doorway, biting his bottom lip nervously. 

Paul looked up at the cowboy. Why was he nervous? He looked back down at Belle’s outfit and paused when he read what was wrote on the shirt. He swore his heart nearly stopped and then started racing. His stomach fluttered with butterflies and his breath came out short. He looked up at Daryl. The man was holding a ring box now. It was open. The ring shimmered in the moonlight so beautifully. He swallowed thickly and stood up. He carefully walked around Belle’s massive form and stared at the ring. 

“Daryl… yes.” He looked up at the cowboy, tears in his eyes. Daryl had proven him wrong. His life could get better than it already was. 

Daryl released the breath he’d been holding. His hands shook as he took the ring out and slid it on Paul’s finger. It fit perfectly. Paul jumped on him, arms going around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around the vet’s waist quickly so his boyfriend wouldn’t fall. He groaned into the kiss, nipping his boyfriend’s bottom lip and sliding his tongue in. The vet whined and sucked on the cowboy’s tongue. He pulled away, feeling the older man’s cock pressing into his thigh. They both breathed heavily, eyes alight with lust and love. 

“Take me to bed… now, cowboy.” Paul purred. 

“Love it when you give me orders…” Daryl purred and gripped the man’s ass and turned to walk into the room. He laid Paul down but went back to the balcony to turn the heating system off and shut the doors. He led Belle to the door. She whined and looked at him. “We’ll let ya back in later, darlin.” She huffed and stepped out of the room, but laid down against the door when he shut it. He turned back to Paul, slowly walking up to the bed as he unbuttoned the vest. He threw it off to the side. 

Paul bit his bottom lip as he watched the shirt come off next. “Fuck, babe, stop teasing me, please.” His boyfriend merely chuckled and unbuttoned the pants. They were kicked off to the side as well. He now stood bare in front of the vet wearing only a pair of tight black briefs. Paul’s cock twitched at the sight. He sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching out for the man. “You hard for me, babe?” He purred, eyes on the man’s cock as he stepped closer to the bed. 

He’d never been happier to have such a tall bed. His lover’s hips lined up perfectly with him as he laid down. He could lay on his back and the cowboy could fuck his throat. It was one of the things he wanted the man to do to him some day. With the man as shy as he still was Paul would have to take baby steps with him. 

“Y’know I am,” Daryl whispered. He sighed softly as Paul’s hands traveled down his chest to rest on his hips. He stared down at his new fiance, breathing heavily as the man lightly teased his fingers over the bulging tent. 

Paul glanced up at Daryl and licked his lips. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the clothed cock. He nuzzled it lovingly and sucked at where he figured the tip was. The cowboy panted above him as he placed a hand on the back of Paul’s head. The vet moaned softly, pressing open-mouthed kisses all along the shaft. He heard the older man plea him softly as he drew down the man’s underwear. The cock bobbed as it was released and he wrapped a hand around it. The tip was drooling a tiny bead of precum, so he eagerly licked it up and wrapped his lips around it. 

“Fuck.” To be honest, Daryl couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew Paul loved giving and receiving blow jobs, but it still shocked him every time the beautiful man let an old man like himself touch him and take him to bed. He watched as his fiance slowly took more and more into his mouth until he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Paul’s throat. He grunted and groaned, hips twitching. “Fuck… feels so good…” 

Paul relaxed his throat and took the man into the base. He moaned and breathed heavily. Daryl always tasted so good whether they were in bed or making out behind the barn and grinding against each other. He felt the man’s hips twitch and start to rock, so he encouraged the movement with his hands on Daryl’s hips. The man started following Paul’s directions and rocked his hips faster and harder. The vet closed his eyes. He’d never let anyone use him like this, but with Daryl, it felt so damn good. He could get off on just this. 

Daryl had other ideas. As soon as he felt close to orgasm, he pulled out. He didn’t give his fiance time to whine and pout. He immediately laid the man back down at the head of the bed and pulled his clothes off. Paul didn’t argue, especially when Daryl started pinching and nipping at his nipples. He ground their hips together, giving his boyfriend that much-needed friction on his own neglected cock. The vet moaned and arched into every touch. He pulled the hair tie out of the cowboy’s hair so he could bury his fingers in the strands and pull at them when something felt particularly wonderful. 

The older man reached for the lube that was always on top of the nightstand. He slicked his fingers up and reached his hand between Paul’s legs. The vet pulled him into a deep kiss, hips rocking eagerly into Daryl’s fingers. He begged his boyfriend to hurry up, gasping out when he felt a finger push in. When Daryl felt how easily his finger went in, he pulled back and looked at Paul. He knew the man would never cheat on him, but he’d never felt Paul so loose and open unless they’d had sex. 

Paul blushed and squirmed a bit. Daryl’s fingers were so thick and long. “I-I used the lube in the shower. I never know when you’re in the mood, so I occasionally prep myself in the shower.” 

Daryl swallowed thickly at the image in his head of Paul’s own fingers buried deep in his ass. “Fuck, baby, you ain’t gotta do that. I’m sorry I ain’t got much stamina-”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Paul felt bad. He knew Daryl worried about his age and the difference in their ages. “I just… I know sometimes the mood hits in the worst times and we have to hurry to get off and just grinding and hand jobs aren’t always enough, so I prep-” 

Daryl leaned down and kissed him deeply. Paul wasn’t doing it so they could hurry and fuck, he was doing it so they had more time for quickies, which were still considered making love to both of them. He quickly pushed a second finger in, but Paul felt ready enough. He pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked up his cock. He stared down at Paul. “I love you.” He nuzzled their noses and pressed their foreheads together. 

The vet sighed softly as he felt the head of his lover’s cock press against his hole. “I love you,” He whispered back as he ran his hands along the man’s broad back. He loved the feeling of the man on top of him. Daryl had such a large body he covered him like a blanket. It made him feel so safe. 

The cowboy groaned as he pushed his cock into the younger man’s body. Paul was so tight, he once came just from pushing in. He’d been embarrassed, but Paul had giggled and kissed him. His boyfriend worked hard to get him aroused again and rode him into the bed. He had a bit better control now. He could stave off his orgasm until they’d at least been at it for a few minutes. He pushed in until his balls were flush against his lover’s ass. He sighed softly, hands petting the vet’s thighs, hips and up his sides. When Paul started rocking his hips, Daryl knew he could move. 

He pulled out slowly until just the head was left inside and pushed back in slow and deep. He kept that pace up while he kissed and nuzzled Paul affectionately. Paul enjoyed it for a while. It was nice to just enjoy their bodies pressed together instead of rushing to get off. In fact, the slow push and pull of Daryl’s cock made it possible for Paul to feel every inch and every vein. Every brush on his prostate seemed to last an eternity. He started moaning and whining louder and louder. The closer he got to orgasm the more he begged Daryl not to stop. The cowboy cooed to him sweetly and wrapped a hand around his cock. He helped the vet reach orgasm, groaning when he tightened around his cock. 

Paul panted and moaned softly as Daryl released his cock and licked his hand clean. The cowboy continued his slow lovemaking to the vet. Normally he would have reached his own orgasm, but he still felt very hard. The vet purred and whispered sweet words to the man atop him. He ran his hands along Daryl’s pecs and up his shoulders, gripping the muscles and rocking his own hips to help the man reach orgasm. He could feel Daryl getting close. The man’s pace became faster and his cock was twitching. 

“Come on, baby. Cum inside me.” He reached down and gripped the cowboy’s ass in his hands, encouraging him to go as hard and fast as he needed.

It seemed to do the trick. Only a few thrusts later and Daryl buried his cock deep inside and came hard. He growled softly, biting into Paul’s shoulder as his hips twitched and ground against the vet’s ass. He groaned as he finished and gently pulled out. He grabbed a couple wipes from the container next to the lube and sat up so he could gently clean between Paul’s legs and his belly. He wiped his own cock down and tossed the wipes in the trash by the bed. He laid down next to Paul, pulling the younger man to his chest.

Paul cuddled up to him eagerly. He held his hand out, admiring the ring on his finger. “It’s beautiful,” He whispered.

Daryl smiled. “Yeah. Looks good on you. I got a matchin one fer free.” The vet raised an eyebrow at him. This ring looked very expensive, so how did he get a matching one for free? “The lady at the jewelry store started sayin shit about how I look poor and can’t afford a ring like that. I pulled out the amount she wanted for the ring and when she found out my name and that I’m friends with her boss, she started apologizin ‘n tossed a bunch of shit in the bag, including the matching ring. I’m gonna have t’get it resized though. S’too big, surprisingly.”

Paul snorted and shook his head. “I’m sorry that happened to you, baby. She must’ve been a very snobby person.” He kissed Daryl’s cheek, petting his other cheek with his hand. “We’re getting married.” 

The cowboy smiled, tightening his arm around Paul’s waist. “Yeah, we are.” He pressed his lips to Paul’s hair. He’d never thought he’d get to be this happy. Growing up, he figured he would just die of liver disease from all the drinking or the cigarettes he smoked would kill him. Now, he owned a large ranch (large being an understatement), he had a family that loved and supported him and a beautiful man he was going to marry. The only thing left that he wanted was his own children.


End file.
